Insanity
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Dr Michaelis thinks he has a boring job, But one day things changed and a new patient was brought into the psychiatric ward, and Michaelis has to deal with him, but the boy is a lot more work than he seems and michaelis is forced to delve into the horrors of his patients past to get to the root of the issue. Though what happens when you form a bond with your patient.


It was just another day at work for him, another day, the same old routine, check the patients, see who needs what and fill out the paperwork.

Well that was the daily routine for Dr. Sebastian Michaelis. He'd spent years working on the ward in the psychiatric ward of the hospital, ever since he was a teen and going through his degree, he had always had a job there, whether it was cleaning as a teenager to earn cash, or working as a receptionist, and now as a doctor. It was clear that this was a job Sebastian had wanted. And had worked hard to get.

Though something today made his routine change. After all the same mindless insane patients did get a bit boring after a while. He would happily admit that. The same thing getting written down on their records.

A new patient was admitted to the ward, the porters carrying the boy in in a strait jacket. The boy was slightly drugged up but other than that there was no discernible expression on his face. This boy was being dumped on Sebastian. Well the doctor had an easy enough life as his job list was. Why not add a problem case too it as well.

The porters took the boy and sat him on the bed in one of the rooms not removing the straight jacket. "Patient no 14-12D" the porter said handing a file over to Sebastian. "Name: Phantomhive, Ciel. Been given a sedative to keep him calm and should remain in the straight jacket in order to keep himself safe" Dr Michaelis nodded in response.

"Any history as to why he's like he is?" He questioned.

"He witnessed the horrific slaughter of his parents, came out with a few injuries, started losing it in hospital, went delusional and has tried to suicide several times." The porter said, relaying the necessary information. "He's been like that ever since. Not saying a word and staring off into the distance. He's also a rehab case, evidence of self harm and he has lost the ability to walk."

"Thank-you" Sebastian replied. Going into the room and sitting in front of Ciel. He wanted to observe him, to see if he did or tried anything.

It wasn't very amusing to be fair, just sitting and watching the boys blank expression. Unable to decipher what exactly was wrong with him. Unable to help without some form of cooperation from him. Maybe Sebastian was starting to think that this was going to be a lost cause, nothing would help him. This boy would just become lost in the system. He sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get much response out of him today, maybe tomorrow would fare different. Maybe he would be a bit more responsive.

Sebastian left briefly, going and getting a heavier dosage of a sedative to hopefully completely calm Ciel and cause him to go to sleep.

Sebastian went back into the room and injected Ciel with the sedative, thankfully it wasn't a struggle, well with the patients dazed and unaware state, Sebastian had no struggle, getting the medicine into his system. He then proceeded to remove the boys shoes and lay him on the bed, watching him for a moment as the boys eyes slid shut as he fell into a slumber. Sebastian then drew the curtains and turned off the lights before leaving the room, and closing the door behind him. He sighed as he walked over to the reception/ward control area.

"Rough day, Dr Michaelis?" The young receptionist asked looking up at the doctor in front of her, her large round glasses magnifying her eyes.

Sebastian looked at her before returning his gaze to the file he had in front of him. "Not rough, just boring, and tiring." He replied.

"The misses giving you trouble again?" The receptionist asked, slight teasing in her voice.

"Doesn't she always" Sebastian replied. "Anyway I broke it off. Angela was always finding fault with me one way or another."

"Oh I'm sorry." She replied, though her eyes seemed to shine.

"Mey-Rin, don't get your hopes up." Sebastian replied with a sigh, "you're not my type." Mey-Rin seemed to pout slightly, but she knew he was telling the truth, in all honesty Dr Michaelis never found solace with those of the opposite sex, maybe it was a sign of his true sexuality, or maybe it was his bad taste in women...

"I hear you've got the new patient in room A-6" she said.

"Yeah, 18 year old boy, witnessed the slaughtering of his parents." Sebastian replied.

"Poor thing." Mey-Rin replied as Sebastian handed her a piece of paper.

"Make sure the medicine and things we give him are properly recorded, he has underlying health issues." He ordered, earning a nod from the young receptionist. "And whilst your at it, transfer my patients other than Phantomhive and that Aaron chap that likes to call himself undertaker, he's amusing."

"Any reason to transfer your other patients." She asked.

"I believe the Phantomhive boy is going to be a lot of work." Sebastian said, "and I've taken a personal interest in the case"

"You know what Dr. Sutcliffe says, 'don't get too attached to the patients.'" Mey-Rin replied with a chuckle.

"I'm not getting attached, I just knew his father and know that he'd rather have me tending to the care of his son rather than some other doctor." Sebastian replied.

"Ahhh, seems fair" she replied, before turning and setting to work on what he had tasked her.

Sebastian turned to walk down the corridor when another doctor called his name, "hey Michaelis. Wait up." The male called.

"What do you want, Sutcliffe?" Sebastian asked turning to face him.

"You going to get some lunch?" Grell asked, Sebastian nodded "I'll join you, I want to hear about this new patient of yours."

Sebastian rolled his eyes slightly before nodding and walking into the staff room.

"So..." Grell began "what's your diagnosis."

"Unclear." Sebastian said. "It is wise not to make a diagnosis as I haven't been able to interact with him much. But I would assume he's suffering from PTSD."

"Post traumatic stress disorder?" Grell questioned, "what makes you say that?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Well he witnessed his parents get slaughtered. So how do you think I came to the diagnosis."

Grell merely sighed. "Oh about your case, you'll have to try and get the boy to respond soon, the police want him to identify a suspect and testify in court."

Sebastian growled in irritation "that might take a while." He replied, "they never seem to understand that it is all down to the patients willingness to respond."

Grell laughed, "well that's the police for you. Anyway. Can you keep me informed on how the boys doing."

"Personal reasons?" Sebastian questioned, "or is it because he's the son of one of the patrons of this hospital."

"Got it in one."

Sebastian just shook his head, "I'll tell you what I deem to be important." He said earning a nod from Grell. "Now let me finish my lunch I've got Aaron to pay a visit to after."

"Have fun" Grell said sticking his tongue out. Before he disappeared back to work.

Sebastian sat contemplating the fate of his new patient.


End file.
